


Calling Out Dr Bashir

by Leopyropirate



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Calling out behaviour, Chrysalis - Freeform, Conversation, Emotional Abuse mention, Emotional Manipulation, Episode Related, Episode s7e5, Episode: s07e05 Chrysalis, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Home truths, Lunch, Walk up call, s7e5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopyropirate/pseuds/Leopyropirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first ever fan fic! Be kind!</p>
<p>Takes place just after s7e5 Chrysalis. Someone had to call Dr Bashir out on his behaviour and Miles is too nice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Out Dr Bashir

"Sarina's shuttle left yesterday morning. I went to Quark's with Miles -"  
"Of course"  
"He made me realise what a fool I'd been, moving things so fast. But even so, i think it's going to take me a while to get over her." 

Garak tilted his head and looked his friend in the eye. "You want me to say I'm sorry don't you?"  
"Well that would be nice."  
"I'm sorry" He paused "for her"

Dr Bashir forced a chuckle and said "Well, yeah her loss! I'm - "  
"That's not what I meant." 

There was a pause and Dr Bashir's weak smile turned into a frown. As always, Garak replied with his typical charming, sly, smile.  
"In some ways, you and I are very much alike. We are both skilled at manipulation. You used that girl artfully, so simple yet effective. If she were not genetically enhanced then i expect you would have her, what's the phrase? Wrapped round your little finger, eating out of your hand by now." 

Julian opened his mouth to speak but was too stunned to form words. Garak had tried to convey a sense of disappointment in the man and, in truth, part of him was but mostly the doctor's actions left him gleeful, proud, smug. Garak sensed that perhaps the good doctor was not aware of quite what he had done, so felt the need to explain.

"You *fixed* her, so naturally she felt indebted to you. You told her that her debt was to be paid by loving you. You abused her emotionally... at least." The way Garak had said 'at least' in combination with raising an eye ridge was in order to question whether the couple had become physical. Bashir swallowed hard. 

Garak continued "A sense of obligation is not consent."  
"I- We never- It wasn't- I... I abused my position as her doctor." Realisation hit him like a slap in the face. Shame blossomed forth from his mind and he felt hot, heavy and nauseous. He didn't dare look Garak in the eye.

"And not for the first time." Garak was not going to let the issue go. "Remember the officer from that planet with low gravity? Surely there must be Federation laws against such things?" Bashir managed a small nod.  
"She did not report you, meaning that, although she slipped from your grasp, you still had power over her. Perhaps she thought she was the one in the wrong or that she deserved to be treated badly, maybe even that you did really love her." 

After a moment of silence, Julian announced solemnly "I am a terrible person."  
Garak's face suddenly spilt into a wide grin. "My dear doctor, why do you think we are such good friends?" 

Garak rose from his seat, walked around to Bashir, kissed him hard on the forehead and sauntered out of the replimat.


End file.
